


Finals Week

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Somnophilia, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Supportive Relationship, What we all really want from finals week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was a bad student before he started dating his hot dorm mate. Ryan is damn good at keeping him on track and giving him what he needs. This is how they survive the dread "Finals Week".</p><p>Or - the one where we all wish we had a boyfriend like Ryan instead of suffering finals by ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Week

**This was the worst finals week I've ever had and I basically wrote what I would've wanted this week. This is for anyone going through or having gone through this kind of hellish week without some romantic support.  
**   
**A big huge thank you to Shishi, Kole, my bois, my B, and everyone on Tumblr for such sweet words to get me through the terrible past few weeks. I apologize for being a shit and I love you a lot.**

**PS: I'm picturing supermodel!Ryan this time because those pics *fans self***

* * *

 

 

A strong hand curled along his shoulder and gently shook it. “I already let you sleep an extra half hour.”

 

The words barely penetrated Ray’s sleep-fogged mind. He tried to open his eyes but they were stuck together, every joint in his body made of lead and anchoring him to the bed. He shook off his boyfriend’s touch and gathered the fluffy white comforter into his arms, burying his head within the mound. It smelled like them and chicken ramen flavoring. He took a long, slow breath and slowly slumped down into the mattress once more. They had long since pushed the two offered beds together and covered them in thick blankets, and it was damn comfortable. He was so exhausted and it was only the first day of finals week.

 

“Ray.”

 

When he’d gotten Ryan as a roommate, the older boy had a made a pact to not let either of them fail. Maybe it had been Ray’s serious dedication to video games or maybe it was the lack of textbooks, but Ryan had taken him up as his personal charity case and since then all his grades had gone up two letters and his GPA was double what it was last year. This would be their third semester as dorm mates and their second as boyfriends. Ryan was damned determined to have them both graduate with high marks even if they were a year apart in rank.

 

“The library opens in fifteen minutes.”

 

Unfortunately for Ray, that determination had doubled once they hooked up. Ryan may have been a Theater major but he’d recently kickstarted a second major in Computer Science and even as a junior he had a lot on his plate. Somehow he still found time to make sure Ray ate and stayed on his own studies. It should have been flattering, but the young sophomore was drained.

 

“Come on,” Ryan urged as he rolled the boy out of bed and into his arms, standing him up. Ray pushed at him and tried to tell him to fuck out but it came out as nonsensical muttering until he just slumped into his boyfriend’s chest. “You have to shower.”

 

“Don’t need a shower,” Ray slurred.

 

“Babe, it’s been two days.”

 

Ray crinkled up his nose. “Dude, gross. How are you still kissing me?”

 

“Because I’m madly in love with you, remember?” Ryan deadpanned before he pecked the boy on the cheek. “Get dressed and get your caddy.”

 

\---

 

As usual, Ray took the stall as far down the row as possible. Ryan stood guard outside the curtain and checked his email on his phone, calling out little reminders when he spotted them about professors to contact and when to return textbooks. It continued as the sophomore grew more and more frustrated as his “perfect” boyfriend listed what classes he should be signing up for next semester and facts about the professors who ran them, who was easier and who gave papers and an endless amount of facts that he could feel pinging off his overstuffed brain.

  
“Shut up,” Ray finally whined as suds threatened to drip into his eyes. “I can still fail all my classes _now_ so how about we focus on them first?”

 

It went quiet on the other side of the curtain and he frowned. He squinted at the thick plastic and tried to figure out if he could see the dark outline of his boyfriend but it was useless without his glasses. He couldn’t even hear the tap of his phone. “Rye? You…you still there?”

 

“Of course I’m still here.”

 

Ray puffed out a sigh of relief and went back to scrubbing his hair. He knew he’d been shitty to his friends the past two weeks but they were like him – calloused, sarcastic, the perfect stereotype of emotionally stunted boys – but Ryan was too good for this fucking world. He was sweet and warm, loving in a way Ray had found too clingy and had nearly broke up with him for but had come to adapt to and cherish. Ryan gave more of a sincere shit about him then his parents ever had and he didn’t want to damage what they had by being an asshole. Though they hadn’t said any of the mushy stuff, he loved Ryan a lot and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with himself when his golden god of a boyfriend realized he was wasting his time with a brat like Ray and go off to greener pastures.

 

He certainly couldn’t handle it during finals week, that was for fucking sure.

 

\---

 

The library building was four stories deep and the top level was nothing but glass walls and a sea of study tables, squishy chairs, and long couches. Hauling both their messenger bags, Ryan led his boyfriend over to the corner where the table was two-personed size and the chairs were padded. Ray was dropped in his seat while the junior went around and pushed the plush, rolling chairs away to discourage anyone from sitting near them.

  
“I need to go get some things,” Ryan stated as he dug out a list and handed it to him. “I looked over your syllabi and what we discussed about your classes and organized an order so it’s less stressful. You’re just reading before lunch. Here.” A water bottle and his favorite peanut butter breakfast bar were sat down beside him. “If you follow the schedule, you’ll get everything done in time. No stress, okay?”  


Ray sighed in exasperated agreement and started lugging his textbooks out of his bag. He spent the next two hours plowing through Social Psychology, taking light notes and marking the important points or the ones he didn’t completely understand in different colored ink as Ryan had taught him. The clock ticked ever closer to ten AM and he felt his eyelids drooping. He felt like he needed a nap and he hadn’t been up that long.

 

Ray cracked a yawn and when he opened his eyes there was a Monster sitting in front of him. Ryan stood there beside him, full lips pursed as his eyes danced along the lines of the book he had to read for his upper level English class. It looked long and boring and the title was written in such gold-leaf, fancy script that the sophomore couldn’t really read it. He was leaning back against the table and was close enough that Ray could feel the heat coming off him.

 

“Drink up.” Ryan tapped his finger on the aluminum top without looking away from his book. “I’ll get you another here in a minute. Let me finish this chapter.”

 

Ray hummed as the older boy’s knuckles ran along his cheek. He lightly clutched at Ryan’s arm and the other sighed, the sound barely heard as warm fingertips came up to graze along the front of his young boyfriend’s throat. He thumbed the bobbing Adam’s apple and moved down until just the ends were sliding under the worn line of his t-shirt. The skin was supple under his touch from too many late night snacks and he adored it, breathing out once more as he tried to focus on the words in front of him.

 

Ray scrubbed his cheek along the other’s forearm. The fine hairs there tickled his lips and jaw. His boyfriend smelled like fresh cotton from the soap he’s used during last night’s shower. “You’re good to me.”

 

“You’re…good to me too,” Ryan admitted slowly, tasting the words and the truth behind them. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on the top of Ray’s head. “Get back to work, brat.”

 

“Don’t _brat_ me, asshole.”

 

“Put you over my knee,” Ryan muttered as he went back to his book, the fuzzy affection he’d felt a moment ago morphing into the comfortable fondness he’d felt for the boy since day one.

 

“I’d like it.”

 

“You would.”

 

“All the homo, bro.”

 

\---

 

_'Over the objections of many clinical scientists who study psychopathy, the third edition of the DSM replaced that diagnosis with antisocial personality disorder (APD).'_

 

A thickness settled behind his eyes and it was difficult to keep them open as he tried to get through the last of the chapter. He had his legs kicked up on the desk in his dorm, the book spread out on his lap, and his head was getting heavier by the minute.

 

_'For several editions, the DSM has described people with APD as having a “pervasive pattern of disregard for and violation of the rights of others,” occurring since the age of 15 (although people often people with APD have bad conduct problems in childhood).”_

 

Dark lashes fell low, arms going lax beneath the book the make it slump.

 

_'This “antisocial” pattern may be expressed in various ways, but to receive the diagnosis, this “antisocial” pattern may be – wait, that's not right.'_

 

His head dipped back but he picked it up and started back on the words in a flustered hurry.

 

_'-a person needs to meet only three of these criteria: repeatedly breaks the law and violates the rights of others; is deceitful, lying and conning others for profit or pleasure; is impulsive and seeks quick thrills; shows reckless disregard for his or her own safety or anyone else's; gets into physical fights or assaults others...heart of of psychopathy: lacking remorse for the harms inflicted on others – fuck, what did that say? Did I skip a line?'_

 

Ray yawned and his vision went a little blurry around the edges from the strain of tears that came from the movement. He was so painfully tired. The ceiling faded out as his head fell back and his eyes shut. There were a few blissful moments of darkness before fingers fanned through his hair and picked his head up, jolting away the threat of sleep.

 

“At least finish the chapter,” Ryan advised.

 

“Just this chapter?” Ray fished.

 

The blonde nodded with a little quirk of his lip and Ray knew it was all for the best.

 

\---

 

The next day was the same, and by Wednesday night Ray was in pieces. His Intro to Biological Anthropology final was Monday, Microeconomics on Tuesday, and today he'd suffered Social Psych and Intro to Mass Media. His brain was absolutely fried.

 

Ray lazed on their bed and just took long, slow breaths to keep the anxious energy from swamping his lungs. He didn't have panic attacks but he'd come close at least twice today and he felt out of juice, like he was running on dying batteries. His heart was like a turning blinker about to go out – rapid, unsteady, ready to give out at any moment. The sweats riding low on his hips were too big and he was pretty sure they belonged to Ryan. He'd stripped off all his clothes when he'd come in and grabbed them up off the floor. The zip hoodie he'd shrugged on over his bare chest and it bagged around his form. It smelled like his boyfriend's musk and he kept inhaling from the sleeve.

 

Ryan had been taking notes at their shared desk for the better part of an hour while his young boyfriend dozed on and off. There was a studious crease to his brow as he tried to to gather enough raw data to complete the final essay due on Friday. His pen scratched softly against the paper and he would huff when certain lines of thoughts would fizzle out.

 

Ray crawled out of bed and hooked his thumb in the sweats, shucking them off with a few clumsy steps. Naked from the waist down, he yawned and shuffled over to paw at his boyfriend's shoulder. Ryan looked up with a slight frown but then he spotted the weary expression on the boy's face. He scooted back and tried not to ogle the half hard cock and ample thighs in front of him. His little boyfriend was almost drowning in his own hoodie. “You okay, babe?”

 

Ray shook his head before he dipped down and kissed him. It was chaste and more of a distraction than anything. He quickly undid his boyfriend's fly and pulled down the material in a quick jerk that made Ryan kind of jump.

 

“Whoa, Ray-”  


“Please, Rye?” Ray whispered, pouting. He dug out a condom from the hoodie pocket and held it up like an offering. It was a metallic purple and glinted brightly in the lamp light.

 

“I have to finish this,” Ryan tried to argue but they hadn't had sex for a few weeks now. They'd been too busy for more than hasty handjobs and morning frotting. They'd been swamped with work and he'd been dreaming about the way Ray's hips fit perfectly in his hands and how his skin felt beneath his lips. Just the faint memory of his night time fantasies got his blood hot.

 

Ray whined softly and squirmed his way into the older boy's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as he got comfortable. Ryan hushed him and kissed his cheek while his jeans and boxers were rucked down past his knees to pool around his feet on the thin carpet. While Ray happily kissed and nibbled at his neck, Ryan got the lube from the drawer where he stashed the pens and spare notebooks. He flicked open the cap and the smell of grapes started to fill the air. He drizzled a generous amount into his palm before tossing the tube on the desk.

 

The sophomore spread his legs and tipped his hips back a bit to give him full access. He trusted Ryan to make it good for both of them so he relaxed and tucked his face into the older boy's neck. The same blissful darkness that came before sleep started sliding along his mind as Ryan's thick fingers slowly worked him open. The gentle motions of both sensations lulled him and he let himself drift, zoning in and out to ride it. He must have drifted off to sleep because when he opened his eyes again Ryan had tilted his head back and was peering into his face.

 

“You're exhausted, babe.”

 

Ray clenched down on wet nothing and marveled at how open his boyfriend had gotten him. “ 'M fine, Rye.”

 

“We're not doing this if you can't keep your eyes open.” Ryan frowned, thumb tracing a comforting line of the boy's brow. Ray looked into his face and wanted to say _God, I love you_ but that confession stuck in his throat. He had the most beautiful fucking guy on campus as his boyfriend who just so happened to have the biggest heart. Thick, wavy locks that kissed his blonde brows, which sat above dark sea eyes that seemed to always be trained on him. The nice, straight line of his nose and the plump, wide mouth that fit so well around his cock. And Ryan had such fucking big hands that eclipsed his own and could fan across his chest with ease to touch all the right spots. Maybe they were a little disproportional to his baby face but he would grow into them one day. Everything else – the wide shoulders, the strong legs, the softness in his arms that could easily muscle up with a little work and less Cheetos – was all just pretty packaging for that wicked smart brain. Even without taking the class for a subject, Ryan seemed blessed with at least some surface knowledge. He was knowledgeable, wise for someone so young, but his big heart could overflow and he could get emotional – _needy_.

 

But Ray liked the whole package and he wanted it all.

 

Ray nuzzled at his ear. “Fuck me, Rye. Want it. I...I need to feel it, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Ryan relented, as he finally took the condom that had fallen between them. “You never have to beg me. I'll make you feel good, babe, just give me a moment.”

 

“Ryan,” Ray sighed blissfully as he was shifted further up the other's lap. He nosed at his shoulder to try and keep himself awake, squeezing tighter, even biting at his fluttering pulse in a way that would leave marks. He must have slipped off anyway because he didn't hear the rip of the wrapper and he didn't feel the initial slide of his boyfriend's thick, covered cock right up inside him. But he did know that Ryan's smooth voice as pouring straight into his ear, praising him and moaning about how tight he felt.

 

Ray choked on a whimper but it wasn't quite enough to pull him out of the limbo of exhaustion. His face felt blood hot and his eyes were watering up from the feeling of being full to the brim. He burrowed into Ryan's shoulder and huffed the scent of clean soap and fresh sweat. They weren't exactly fucking – Ryan's hips flexed to rock them together, the glide the hard flesh all along his sensitive walls. He was on a low simmer and his boyfriend was slowly coaxing the flames with each puff of breath. Heavy fingers were curled under his thighs and were barely lifting him up, just tender thrusts to keep a beautiful burn of arousal going through them. Ray bore down and enjoyed the stretch, the slight burn, the way his body (even half asleep) knew just how much to give to let the man in.

 

They would have to part and move over to the bed to finish but this was what Ray needed right now. The closeness, the intimacy, he needed a physical reminder that they were together and in the bigger picture this school shit didn't matter. He needed to know that Ryan was with him, here, right now, and nothing else mattered.

 

\---

 

That Saturday, Ryan didn't wake Ray from his much-earned sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
